Forgotten
by Sealson
Summary: Kakashi lost his memory, Yamato wants a girlfriend, Sakura's bothered by something...didn't I tell you? Team 7 is an unconventional team.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I had this brilliant plot outline this afternoon...and at thought that I should write it at some point today (I was so excited that I squealed)...and then I completely forgot what plot I had in mind. BUT! Then it came back to me after a few moments of depression. So here it is, the beginning bit. Please enjoy!**

**On the less cool side, I haven't really developed a catchy summary yet, so if you thought my summary was horrendous, I'm very sorry...I'll improve!**

* * *

Team 7 can be described as the most unconventional team. At one point, they lost a member and gained one and a half later on. After some time they regained their lost member and numbers were boosted into five or six depending on how one looked at the team formation. Yamato was there half of the time considering he still had to take care of ANBU duties, while Sai became a full time member training with the team and sharing half pain Naruto goes through everyday from punches given by their only female teammate.

It would be ironic to say that the team was close knit. Sakura would serve as the one who made sure that everyone smile and was healthy; Naruto would do his job in making sure that everyone likes ramen; Sai would give everyone a reality check on how they should convey their emotions according to his books; Sasuke just stands there being cool; Yamato does his best to make sure everyone gets along; and last but not least the team leader Kakashi will make sure that he gets his daily fix of Icha Icha. While everyone was busy training, Yamato and Kakashi would sit beneath a tree, both reading completely different materials.

"Kakashi-senpai, I have a small request." Yamato, polite as ever to his senior.

"Hm, I'm listening." Kakashi hummed as he flipped another page, his visible eye looked up for a second to check on everyone's progress.

"Well, you see, I'm this age and I've been thinking…wouldn't it be nice to go out every now and then with someone nice. Everyone else in ANBU I know are really busy since they're devoted to their duties, not that I'm not, but I kind of want a…" He paused for a second to think of the word.  
"Girlfriend." Kakashi finished it for him.

"Ah, yes, senpai." He laughed nervously.

"I hear Anko's quite free." The silver haired jounin suggested carelessly unaware of the sudden depressed aura beside him.

"No no, I have someone in mind. I think you know her the best, so I've come to ask you if you can get her to come on a date with me." He laughed off the depressed aura.

"Who's this?" Putting away his book, he knew exactly who Yamato meant but this was such the perfect time for some teasing.

"Well…" The dark haired man's eyes darted towards the area where the other four team members trained and back again at his companion.

"Tell me when I'm getting close. Sai? No no no, Sasuke. No, it has to be…" The boyish smirk lay hidden beneath the mask.

"Yes, senpai!"

"Naruto!" His gloved hand shot up and his index finger pointed towards the blond.

"It's Sakura, senpai!" Yamato slapped down the hand pointing awkwardly at the blond in a distance, who was too busy sparring with his partner to notice.

"Yare yare, I'm sorry, I had other guesses too, but I guess I can't keep guessing." Just how many times did he have to put the word 'guess' into one sentence, he didn't know but it sounded fun.

After a while, the four came over to join the two men under the tree for some lunch after which training continued followed by a series of declarations. Naruto declared his love for ramen, Sai declared his love for art, Sasuke declared his love for not being bothered by anyone; the three would then walk off looking as if they just had a childish argument. Sakura would follow them, saying that she would go check out the hospital or something.

But today was different. Sakura was the first to run off as she forgot to do some paper work at the hospital. After a subtle nudge from Kakashi, Yamato ran off claiming that he had to do his ANBU duty, followed by Sai and Sasuke. Naruto was about to run off, but was stopped by a hand of his shoulder.

"Naruto, do you have any plans this evening? Want one round of sparring?" The jonin's visible eye creased up a bit. "We haven't sparred for a long time."

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei."

The one round of sparring went on and on. An hour later, Naruto's stomach was already demanding ramen. He leaped up and decided to finish the spar with a final blow – Naruto Rendan, new and improved. The clones shot up into the sky unnoticed by the jonin and kicks and punches rained down. After the dust and smoke cleared, Kakashi seemed worse for wear, his hair stuck out more messily than usual, he wobbled slightly before collapsing onto the floor. Sensing an emergency, Naruto summoned another batch of clones and carried the man to the hospital.

After half an hour of pacing up and down the corridor nervously, the door finally opened. His female teammate stood in the doorway slightly out of breath as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"He's fine, you just knocked him to hard that's all. Still, I'm surprised that you managed to hit him, normally he's invincible." She arched her brow slightly, turning around to check if it really is her former sensei.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. He asked me to spar with him and I got really hungry so I thought I'd finish things off quickly. I didn't know he'd get hit so badly."

"He's fine, just let him rest up." A third voice joined them, belonging only to one person – the Hokage. "I guess you won't be training much for the next few days, I just sent Yamato on a mission. Sakura, you'll be in charge of taking care of him."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The pink haired girl nodded sharply, returning to her patient.

"I'll go then, Sakura-chan, see you tomorrow." The door slid shut again, leaving the two alone.

"Just what were you and Yamato doing under the tree pointing at us this morning, sensei. What's gotten into you, are you really growing old?" She muttered to no one in particular, not noticing the small smile beneath the mask.

* * *

**There, that's the 'first chapter'. I'm hoping I can get 5 chapters or something on this, since I have been writing long shots lately (writing that 10 chapter fanfic really wore me out, but worry not, I'm recovering fast, I'm fully refreshed and full of energy!).  
Feel free to drop me a message or review about it, I welcome all forms of comments/messages for fanfic battery recharge! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy to see that this story is actually on a roll...even though I didn't get round to updating it yesterday...(well, you see I was at a party...)...but here's the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The morning sun slowly crept into the dark room. The girl wrinkled her nose as she shifted in her sleep, her small hands gripped onto the gloved hand belonging to the man lying on the bed. The man on the bed was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He tugged his hand.

"Nnn. Ah! Kakashi-sensei, you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Does your head hurt?" She was startled nonetheless and her cheeks had a small tint of red.

"Who are you?" He examined her with his single visible eye.

"It's me, Sakura, don't you remember sensei?" She pointed at herself as he reached out to touch her forehead and play around with the tips of her hair.

"I don't know a Sakura, but we can be friends." His eye creased up.

"Of course, Naruto hit you really hard on the head, you probably have amnesia by now." As if right on cue, the loud blond in an orange jump suit wandered into the room

"Kakashi-senei! You're awake. I'm sorry for hitting you so hard." He spoke at his normal volume, only to be pulled aside by his teammate.

"Kakashi-sensei has amnesia. He doesn't remember us at all." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh, hello Naruto." The man on the bed sat up and waved, eye creased upwards.

After Naruto left declaring that he hasn't had breakfast yet, the room was all quite again. Sakura sat on a chair slightly away from the bed, her face slightly obstructed by the strands of hair dangling in front of her.

"Kakashi-sensei never really cared if I turned up to training, it's only natural that he won't remember me." She muttered to herself. She felt a hand on her head and looked up.

"Why are you sad? I'm your friend. Lets get out of here and do something fun!" He jumped off the bed before she can stop him.

"I'll get Naruto to take you around." She turned to leave, it's cruel but that man deserves it.

"But I'll get lonely. You're my only friend." He sat back down on the bed and slouched.

After some time, Kakashi was eventually allowed to leave the hospital. He was to stay with Sakura until his memory returns, he was not allowed to do strenuous activities such as sparring, he was allowed to read his Icha Icha books though. He would follow her around the town on a daily basis, wait outside on the other side of the door when she's in the bathroom and other various strange ways of waiting when she's in somewhere where he has no access to.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you always following me around?" She asked one day when she opened her bathroom door after a long bath only to bump into his firm chest.

"Because I like Sakura-chan." He said in a singsong way.

"Since when did you start calling me 'Sakura-chan'?" She had to admit, he sounded quite cute back then.

"Since now." His gloved hand rested on her head and ruffled the wet hair. Even though he has lost his memory, his attire has not changed at all.

"You follow me around everyday. Even sitting in my office at the hospital. People keep asking me if you're my boyfriend when I see them in the restroom."

"So?" The small smirk lay hidden behind the dark cloth.

"You're warding off my potential lovers!" She knew that it was just a bluff; true she had lots of offers, but she was quite tired of turning all of them down.

"That means I'm your boyfriend." His hand did not move away from the wet hair.

"Well, Yamato-san did come up to me at one point and you stepped in just when he was about to say something."

"Well, I am your boyfriend." His eye creased up, even though he has lost his memory, it seems as if he hasn't. He trapped her against the wall of her bathroom and leant in, his cool forehead touched hers, his nose glided past hers smoothly as he tilted his head. Before she could react, a pair of clothed lips sucked her breath away. It wasn't as violent as it seemed, but she was shocked nonetheless.

Seconds seemed like hours. She pushed him away from her when she finally found the strength to. She turned around and ran out of her apartment. Her mind was racing but she didn't care. She has never seen the 'other' side of him, the gentle, caring side; the only side she has ever seen of her former sensei was his aloof and distant side. She stopped by the training grounds and hid herself on the branches in a tree overlooking the training grounds.

A few minutes later, a man with messy silver hair could be seen dashing into the scene. He looked around to try and spot the girl with pink hair that he was chasing after. Sighing heavily after a while, he sat down in the center of the training ground.

"Where did Sakura go?" He mumbled to himself, unaware that he was being watched. "I'm sure she came this way. Maybe she's at Ino's."

The man stood up and walked off slowly; his feet dragging as if reluctant to move.

Curious, Sakura followed him silently on rooftops. She saw him knock on her best friend's door and asking if she has seen Sakura and then turning away from the door and wandering back towards her apartment. By the time he reached the doorstep, Sakura had already climbed into her apartment through an open window. She heard a small thump and realised that he was actually sitting against her front door. She felt a bit guilty leaving him outside in his current condition; had it been the old Kakashi, he would've busted down her door or crept into her apartment already.

The man outside the apartment dozed off after a while. The night's breeze was quite chilly, but he didn't mind; it probably serves him right considering what he did a while back. He woke when a small click was heard from behind him. Before he could react, he found himself falling backwards and braced for the hard floor. The bang from hitting the hard floorboards never came, instead he found himself staring up to a girl with pink hair.

"It's cold out there. If you catch a cold, I'll get blamed." She huffed as she wrapped a blanket around him.

"Mm, thanks." He mumbled as she led him to a futon set up in her room.

The next morning, to her surprise, Kakashi woke up before her and was already in her kitchen with breakfast laid on the table. He saw her standing in a distance staring at him.

"I made breakfast." He nodded at her, his eye creased upwards.

"I see, thanks." She smiled and ate the bread and eggs. She noticed that at one point, Kakashi's plate was full and the next second all the food has disappeared. She gasped.

"What?" He looked up from his plate innocently.

"The food on your plate…"

"I ate it. It's tasty." His eye creased up again. It bothered her that even though he lost his memory, it seems as if he hasn't lost any memory at all. She found herself staring at the man before him and couldn't help but wonder what he would be like if he never lost his memory.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of the Kakashi without his memory? Maybe I should swack him and his memory might return...toss him off a hill or something...kukuku...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. I stayed up a bit to type down a few of the 'ideas' I had...although I spent more time in reading manga, but that's another story. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

It was the fifth day of Kakashi being in some state of amnesia. The bathroom incident has been brushed under the carpet and Sakura did her best to pretend that did not happen. Kakashi continued to follow her around everyday, although he has not said anything about being 'her boyfriend' since the incident.

It was on the sixth day, however, that Sakura noticed something strange about her former sensei. She was tidying up her bathroom and thought back about the incident. She clearly remembered that he did say something about going to ask Ino if she has seen her that night and following him to Ino's place on rooftops. But she suddenly realised that she never brought him to Ino's place nor did she ever mention that Ino is one of her closest friends. She wandered out to her living room to find him staring off into empty space.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei. Ino and I are partying up at hers tonight, she asked if I can go help her set up a bit but I'm clearly busy right now. Can you go and help her out? I'm sure she would appreciate it." She spoke when he finally noticed her staring at him.

"Sure." He rose and walked off to Ino's home.

A few hours later Sakura finally finished tidying her home and left off to her best friend's apartment. Before she could knock, the door flung open. Her best friend was definitely not having a good time.

"Forehead. Why is _this_ person here?" Pointing at Kakashi sitting on the couch looking exceptionally calm.

"I sent him over to help you out, Pig." She winked at her best friend and walked towards Kakashi.

He watched as she walked over towards him and was about to greet her, but before he could open his mouth he saw the chakra filled fist flying towards his face and dodged, letting it hit the air replacing his head two inches away.

"What was that for!" He whined.

"For lying. You never lost your memory. Am I right?" Her pupils were replaced with flames.

"That…not true." He retorted shakily.

"Then explain how you found your way here when I never took you here nor mentioned Ino after you got punched down by Naruto."

"Uh…about that…well…" Words were failing him.

"About time that you spill the truth you pervert." Ino joined the interrogation.

"What? So there's actually no party here tonight?" His visible eye widened slightly.

"Not until you explain." The two women spoke at the same time.

"I…lied. I never lost my memory, it's just so that Yamato won't ask you out. There, I've said it." Kakashi cowered behind the couch and wrapped his arms around his head for protection. He expect the couch to be blasted into pieces and him to be punched with full force such that he would find it difficult to get off the wall that he landed on. But the couch never got blasted and he never got punched; the room was silent. He rose from his position and saw that only Ino remained in the room.

"Now you've done it. Sakura thought it was weird that you knew where I live after get knocked into amnesia and asked me to put up a 'party' tonight. It turns out that you are faking it all along. You better apologise soon." Anger etched itself across her face as she pulled him up and pushed him out of her apartment slamming the door behind him.

He walked briskly to Sakura's apartment. He weighed the options of knocking on the door or appearing on her windowsill and decided to knock on the door to prevent himself from being punch through walls. He approached the door and rested his knuckles on it. It was true that he didn't have amnesia at all. He let Naruto punch him on the head enough so that he passed out and end up into her care, but was careless when he desperately wanted to find Sakura when she charged out of her apartment and went to ask Ino. Much as he'd like to make up with his former student, he didn't quite know what to say.

"Sakura, please open the door." He pleaded when his knocks went ignored. "At least let me explain."

"You've explained enough, now leave me alone." It was a muffled reply. She heard shuffling behind the door she was leaning against followed by silence. Sighing she sat down against the door. She didn't know why she was angry that Kakashi didn't lose his memory or why she was angry at him.

"It's a good thing that he didn't forget, right?" She spoke to herself, he head buried in her arms wrapped around her knees.

"It is a good thing, Sakura." A voice came from her right. Her head shot up to find Kakashi sitting next to her.

"I said leave me alone. Which part of that did you not understand?" She couldn't hold back the tears forming and rolling down her cheeks. This _man _before her is hopeless in understanding how others feel.

"Leave, I didn't understand that part." His visible eye didn't crease up this time, but held a steady gaze at hers.

"Here, I'll instruct you. Stand up, open this door and walk away from my apartment." She stood up and pointed at her door.

"Then explain alone to me." He was like a child.

"This." She suddenly yanked her door open and shoved him outside before slamming it shut. She heard him lean against the door for a moment.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I just wanted a chance." He sighed before leaving her doorstep.

The next morning Sakura could be found still crouched against her door asleep. She woke up to the chirping sounds of the birds. She recalled all the events from last night. She felt a bit guilty that she shoved him out like that. She opened her door to find that he really had left her alone. A small piece of paper sat on her doorstep, neatly folded into a small rectangle. She unfolded it as she walked back into her apartment.

"_Sakura, I'm sorry that I pretended to have lost my memory. But I have my reasons. Was it not fun all those times we had together for just a few days? I hope that we could have more of that fun, but I guess if you really want me to leave you alone, I should. Again, I really am sorry._" She read the letter out loud. It was written in the neatest handwriting she has ever seen her former sensei write.

She instantly felt a pang of guilt for what she did. If he had his reasons for being like that, it must be a good reason; every time he did something strange, he had a good reason. She ran out of her apartment and towards his, only to find it empty and dark. She jumped in through an open window and searched for any sign of her former sensei. The usual pile of Icha Icha in the corner of his room was missing, she noticed.

"Oh, good timing, Sakura. Kakashi wanted me to tell you that there won't be team training for a while." Tsunade said as soon as her apprentice appeared in the room slightly out of breath. "It seems that his memory has returned, isn't that great."

"Where is Kakashi?" She breathed out.

"He just came and accepted an S-rank mission and left."

"Can I go as his back-up?"

"No, he didn't request any. Did something happen, you look kind of out of breath." Tsunade gazed at her apprentice.

"No, nothing. Just had the urge to find him." With that she turned to leave to do some work or training.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 3. I'm hoping that this can fanfic and sum up to 5 chapters so I hope that I don't run short of ideas soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The weather today's quite nice. I can't wait till the free barbecque my hall's doing today...not to mention the fish and chips dinner I had in mind for tonight's dinner! But since I felt really bored doing complex numbers, I decided to do another chapter. Oh and...I'm thinking of changing the summary of this fanfic soon (not that it makes the story any different!). Here's chapter 4, please enjoy!!!**

* * *

It has been almost a month since Kakashi have left Konoha for his mission. Team 7 has been training in a scattered manner. Yamato was busy with his other duties and the rest of the team trained on their own.

"I wish Kakashi-sensei is back, it's so boring without him." Naruto sighed one afternoon when the other three of his teammates sat with him in Ichiraku's. Sai would do his smile and Sasuke would huff a bit about their former sensei while Sakura remained silent. She knew that it was because of her that he's gone and she was starting to regret those harsh words she said to him that night. _Leave_? _Alone_? Did she really mean it when she said them?

"Ah, I've finally found you, Sakura. I've been looking all over for you, if I knew you were having ramen for lunch I would've came over here first." Shizune was out of breath as she dragged the pink haired kunoichi towards the hospital.

"What do you need me for?" Sakura asked along the way.

"He won't let anyone treat him." By 'he', who exactly did she mean?

The two stopped in front of the door. It sounded like there was a battle inside; bottles were heard smashing, trays crashing onto the floor and some shouting.

"I'm fine, just _leave_ me _alone_." Those words echoed in her head, those exact same words she used that night.

"Hatake-san, you must hold still, or your wound will…"

"I'm fine, it's just a bit of blood. Don't touch me! Let me go! Leave me alone!" With that the nurse yanked the door open and ran away, leaving the silver haired jonin inside sulking in a corner, his hand pressed against his abdomen, blood tricking down the back of his hand.

Shizune gave Sakura a small budge and made her stumble into the room before closing the door behind her.

"Let me have a look at that." She approached.

"No." He turned his head away from her direction.

Seconds later, he felt warm chakra being poured onto his abdomen but he didn't remember lying down. He opened his eye to find himself tied to the bed with a certain pink haired medic-nin standing nearby, arms extended and hands above his wound with green chakra around it. The room was silent.

"That was rude of you to that nurse, go apologise to her afterwards." She spoke sternly.

"It doesn't matter to you, does it?" He was still in a sulky mood.

"What if I said that it does?"

"Then I will consider."

Moments later, the wound was completely closed. She pulled open his shirt to clean it, only to be stopped by a gloved hand gripping her wrist tightly.

"Let go, I'm just going to clean the area around it."

"No." Instead of letting go, the grip tightened.

"Let me go, it hurts." She pulled her hand to no avail.

"No." He sounded as if he was a parrot, repeating the same word.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing."

"Then let me go!" She pulled harder and his grip tightened.

"No." There was a small smirk playing on the man's lips behind the thick cloth covering half his face.

"If this is about _that_, then I have nothing better to say. If you won't let go, then you can keep my arm." She pulled out a kunai to Kakashi's surprise and was about to slam it onto her elbow.

"What are you doing?" He stopped her other arm with his other hand, his eye wide in shock. He didn't think that she would go as far as cutting off her own arm like this.

"Then let go." She simply said, the kunai dropped onto the floor with a small clang.

"I can't." His voice was steady. "If I let go, you will run away."

"Fine, I won't run off if you let me go." She sighed in defeat and he loosened his grip.

The room was silent again.

"Quickly recover and come back to train with us again, sensei." Her words were cold as ice, cutting through the silent air.

"Sakura, are you going to pretend that _it_ never happened?" He faced her, his eye focused on her so much that it might bore a hole.

"What '_it_' never happened?"

"You're in denial. Didn't you ask me to 'leave you alone'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Did you get hit on the head?" She knew she was denying the fact that she spoke harshly to him and probably hurt him along the way.

"Then I will ask the same from you." He spoke softly and turned away looking out the window.

"You're my patient, there is no way I can leave you alone." She retorted.

"You're my former student, there is no way I can leave you alone." The silver haired jonin argued.

"I'm leaving." She turned to leave but was stopped once again by that annoying gloved hand of his. "Seriously, Kakashi, if you're asking people to leave you alone, don't stop them when they are doing so!"

"Don't leave me yet." His words were soft and gentle, a contrast to his iron grip.

"You just asked me to leave you alone, and now you tell me don't leave. Make up your mind!" She pulled herself away only to be pulled back to the bed and landed partially on her patient and held there, until the door opened revealing a Yamato in normal ANBU uniform.

"Ah, Kakashi-senpai, you're feeling better? Oh, hello, Sakura." He greeted them nervously; his eyes darted between the two.

"Nice of you to come visit me, Yamato." Kakashi's eye smiled.

"I see Sakura's busy _patching_ you up, I'll come visit another time…if you're still in here, that is." He slowly backed out of the room.

"That was sly, Kakashi-sensei. He only wanted to visit you and you drove him out." She scolded him.

"Correction, he was visiting both of us. I take it that he hasn't had the courage to say anything yet then." He chuckled slightly and let her go. When she got off him, the expression on her face was priceless – a blush mixed with confusion, the expression that Kakashi would define as 'cute'.

* * *

**A random fact that just occurred to me......Can you believe it that at one point in my life I wanted to become a writer...but my mom said that it's too competitive and it's hard to get your work published so I guess that's why I'm currently studying engineering with a 'hobby' of writing fan fictions...**

**But don't let that scare you, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I said to myself that I will not allow myself to update another chapter today and so I typed and typed and then at midnight I upload it...hahaha, I'm so sly...**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi was ordered to stay in the hospital over the night despite his fine condition. His opened another one of his Icha Icha books and read it to pass time. Sakura has been called to check on some patients and she said that she would come back as soon as she was finished. It has already been an hour and she still hasn't returned yet. He knew that there weren't many people in this building that requires care at this hour and felt a bit worried that she actually ran away from him. He turned and got off the bed. Halfway down the corridor, he heard hushed voices.

"Did you see how she rushed in and closed his wounds? He was such a child when we tried to do it and caused such a ruckus. I hope he doesn't get into hospital anytime soon again." One nurse spoke to another.

"Yea, she's always looking after him whenever he's admitted to hospital." The other joined in the gossip.

"Do you reckon they're going out?"

"Definitely. What a shame, teach and student relationship." They turned to find one of the subjects of their gossip standing behind them.

"I got lost on the way to the bathroom." He lied and wandered off elsewhere, leaving the two nurses dumbstruck.

He passed the staff resting area and couldn't help but sneak in. The moon's light through the hospital windows shone on his silver hair. He saw the small pile of paper work on the desk, neatly separated from those that are finished. He remembered this place well; afterall, he did spend a few days here following his former student around.

"Didn't I tell you to rest?" A voice chirped out from behind him.

"Well, you never returned." He retorted airily.

"Maybe because there was work to do?" She grabbed his hand and led him back to his room.

"But I feel lonely in my room without Sakura-chan." He did his singsong voice again. Only to be pushed down onto his hospital bed and tightly tucked into it. "Plus, you promised that you'll stay with me." He pouted with his single visible eye.

"If I stay, you won't be getting much rest."

"Fine by me."

"Then explain what you mean about Yamato's visit." She jabbed him on his chest, mentally taking note of its firmness.

"He didn't tell you?" Kakashi pretended to be shocked. "He wanted a girlfriend and was going to ask you out."

"What?"

"Yamato wants to ask you out." He repeated monotonically.

"I didn't ask you to repeat it." She huffed from annoyance. "How did you know?"

"He told me, of course. I am 'Kakashi-senpai' afterall." He scratched the back of his head.

"Does this have anything to do with your 'memory loss' by any chance?"

"Well…" He couldn't quite bring himself to say it, but feared his former student's wrath.

"Well what." Her patience was running quite thin.

"Well, I don't like the pairing." He lied. "I'm tired." He added and turned to face away from her and pretended to sleep.

"And here you were insisting that I stay." She turned and left the room only to be held back by his gloved hand again.

"I did insist that you stay." His voice floated across the room. Though he offered bed space, she opted for a chair next to the bed and used his arm as a pillow.

The next morning, Sakura woke to her pillow moving under her. Kakashi was already awake, watching her sleep on his arm, but he couldn't help but move it slightly considering she has slept on it the whole night. He stuck his nose into the nearest Icha Icha novel near him and waited for her to move.

"It's morning already, I have to get back to some paperwork. I'll stop by later." She rushed out of the room. Had she stayed for a second longer she would have heard the cheerful "See you later" from her former sensei.

Being at her desk all day means paperwork, but it also means a constant stream of love confessions from single males in Konoha. Some were first timers; others were on their fifth time or something like that. She looked up to see a young man coming towards her desk carrying a small rose. He stopped right in front of her desk and dropped the rose onto the paperwork she was doing – sign of a first timer.

Just as he was about to open his mouth for some pick-up line, Sakura watched as his confident facial expression crumpled into a whimpering one as he hastily turned around and disappeared out of the hospital. She wondered what that was all about and shoved the rose out of the way of her work before returning to it. After that incident, more love confessions continued to come her way, but all ran away before they could say a thing.

By lunchtime she stood up from her desk and decided to check on her former sensei. Knowing that he dislikes hospitals immensely, she thought it might be good if she checked on him. She turned around to stretch a bit. The moment she turned around she was shocked. Sitting on the empty desk behind her was a man. Not just any man, but a possibly handsome man with a silver mane with his nose stuck in a certain novel.

"Oh, were you just looking for me?" He chanted innocently as he looked up from his reading material.

"How long have you been sitting here?" She was shocked, nonetheless.

"Hmm, a while." He scratched the back of his head nervously; surely she won't get mad at him sitting there quietly.

"So that's why everyone's been running away so quickly, because you scared them away with that look of yours." In a way she was grateful that he was there to ward all those pesky lovers away.

"So…Lunch?" He spoke hopefully.

"No, get your own. I'm not treating you, and don't use your smooth talking skills on me like you did on Yamato."

"Ah, Sakura!" As if right on cue, Yamato appeared.

"Ah, Yamato." The silver haired man stood up behind the pink haired girl. "You've come to visit me, how kind." His eye smiled.

"Oh, senpai, how are you feeling? Oh, look at the time, I have to go take care of some duties." He ran off as quickly as he appeared, Sakura wondered why.

"Are you trying to ward off the only decent person on my list of possible boyfriends?" Sakura turned to hit him gently on the chest.

"I'm hurt Sakura, am I not decent too?" He whined.

"You're not decent at all, you tardy old man." She retorted. Her eyes matched the single visible gray eye

"Then I'll show you just I am not just any tardy old man." His eye crease up.

* * *

**By the way, at some point I probably blabbled about hoping that it goes up to somewhere near 5 chapters...I'm sorry to disappoint...it will now be 6 chapters...**

**Feel free to rant at me via reviews or IM...I'll provide you with a satisfactory explanation as to why! Haha~**

**By the way, I changed the summary from being a lousy snippet of chapter one's conversation into something more summarising...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was mildly sad that there was only one reviewer over the night and declared that I will go on a strike...but surprisingly, I managed to make another chapter and magically it got uploaded...oh well, enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

Sakura gasped at the words of her former sensei and realised just how harsh it sounded "tardy old man". Even though he has a record for being late to almost everything, the lousy little excuses he always comes up with never cease to make her giggle inside. As for being old, he acts so childishly at times that it's impossible to tell what his real age was. That luscious mane of silver hair doesn't make him seem old at all, it only just adds to the attractiveness about him. Halfway through all these thoughts, Sakura had to hit herself on the head to wake up from those thoughts. He was her former sensei and it is not as if she is planning to go out with him.

While his former student was having an internal debate, Kakashi pulled out various charts and put them in front of her. He did a small cough to catch her attention, but when that didn't quite work, he opted for the more 'obvious' form.

"Lesson number one." He spoke as he shook her.

"What?"

"Pay attention." He growled slightly as he pointed at the chart sharply with a pointer he found earlier. "This is my birth date, which means that I'm not half a century old yet."

"What does this have to do with…"

"Questions later." He raised his hand in front of her face and stopped her question. "Next, my hair always this colour. My dad had this coloured hair and so do I." He was rambling. She nodded for him to continue.

"I wake up at six every morning and all my mission reports have been handed in on time." He continued. "Meanwhile, I hear that you wake up at seven and Naruto wakes up half an hour later than you. Sasuke wakes up at quarter to seven, Sai wakes up around the same time as you do. Yamato, well, he wakes up slightly later than you. I can't see how I can be tardy if I wake up earlier than any one of you. Any questions so far?"

"Yes. Why are you doing this? It's not as if we all don't know when your birthday is, what your age is, your notorious hair colour and above all, what time you wake up in the morning. That aside, I don't care about your hair colour nor do I really care about what time you wake up in the morning." Sakura argued.

"Because that makes me the least tardy and not so old man." He hummed in a low tune, and looked slightly hurt when Sakura said that she didn't care. He didn't know why, but he wanted her to care about the smallest detail about him, even if it's insignificant.

"So, you're still a pervert, reading all those Icha Icha books." She turned to leave, but was stopped when Kakashi spoke up.

"That means that you'll be the tardy old hag." He chirped as he folded away his charts neatly, making them disappear with a puff. She huffed in annoyance and decided to ignore him, disappearing out the door.

She poked at her noodles before slurping them up. She wondered if she was being too harsh to her former sensei. Afterall, he has been the one that would turn up at the strangest times when she was feeling down or lonely and made her feel better afterwards. It wasn't important what he said during those times, but it was what he did that was important. She would sit on the hills crying when it was raining and he would turn up with an umbrella and a towel; she would train until it was dark and he would turn up with some food and water; she would be alone in her apartment and he would turn up to ask if she wants to go out for ramen. Looking back, he was with her all along and she had taken him for granted. She finished her noodles and decided to go back and apologise to him.

She ran through the streets and to the place where she last saw him, only to find the place empty. The pink haired girl could be seen running around Konoha in search for a certain silver haired jonin. She tried the dango shop, Ichiraku, the bookshop, training grounds but he was nowhere to be seen. Tired of running around she rested on a nearby bench.

"Ah, Sakura." Yamato waved at her and approached her. He seemed to be slightly nervous.

"Yamato, have you seen Kakashi-sensei?" She skipped all formalities and went straight to point.

"Hmm, I saw Kakashi-senpai around that area earlier." He pointed in the direction of her apartment. She quickly jumped up and ran towards it.

"Thanks, Yamato." She turned and shouted.

"I guess I can never beat Kakashi-senpai in anything." He sighed and walked away from the bench when she was gone.

She burst into her apartment to find it just as empty as she left it. It makes sense, Kakashi was seen heading this way, but it doesn't mean that he will be here. She sighed and sat down on her couch.

"Why are you sighing?" A voice came from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She whipped around to face the man she spent hours trying to get hold of.

"To see what tardy old hags do in their free time." He teased.

"Well, for your information, I'm younger than you, so I'm not old." She retorted

"I see." He pretended to sound enlightened. "So, I was hoping that you would go eat some form of dinner with this tardy old man. He also promises that it's a treat."

"What's the catch?" She looked up. She had to admit, she enjoys toying around with him.

"This." He handed her a piece of paper, titled 'Sakura's List of Possible Boyfriends'.

She looked at the chicken scratch more closely to see what it says. Sure enough, there was a list, but it wasn't quite a list since only one person was listed – Hatake Kakashi.

"So, I was wondering, are you throwing that away and hit me or are you going to say yes." The legendary copy-nin Hatake Kakashi is not afraid of anything, but when it came to professing his love, it's completely different.

"I'm going to do both." She punched his arm playfully. "So, what are we having for dinner?"

"Well, you see, I spent some money earlier on buying a new book. So let's got to Ichiraku's." He lied as he dragged her out of her apartment.

"Hey, I just ate ramen for lunch!" She complained but when she blinked, she found herself in a small restaurant that is not Ichiraku.

"Where are we?" She asked the man before her.

"A restaurant that you have been wanting to try out." He replied smoothly. "You like my excuses anyway." He added, when he noticed her blush.

From afar, Yamato watched the two sit and enjoy their dinner and how Kakashi finally paid for something he ate for the first time in his life. He smiled to himself before continuing his duties. It has taken a long time for team 7 to get the two together and it has taken a fraction of that time for the news to reach the entire village. Didn't I say? Team 7 is unconventional.

* * *

**Well, that's the last chapter...not my best work, but it did keep me from having to think of work and revision. Thank you for reading...and if you sent me a review, thanks too!**


End file.
